Pressure Realease
by Laetsubus
Summary: Tamsin accepts to get a massage from Bo to release some of the tension she's accumulated, and Valkubus action ensues... Sort of 'instructional' fic about back massage. Plus a happy ending. Because why not. M rated. One-Shot.


**Pressure release**

_This is just a little 'instructional' one-shot describing a few techniques for back massage. Basically if you follow what Bo does, you'd in theory be giving a good massage ;) If you manage to understand what instructions I'm trying to give haha - much easier to show than to write._

_The quick happy ending is not part of the guide though, that's just a reward if you managed to read this, and because we never have too much Valkubanging, right?_

_This is just a random idea that wouldn't leave my head when I was practicing, so... enjoy! And make someone else enjoy it too ;)_

* * *

><p>"Just lie down and relax"<p>

Tamsin was not one to relax. Ever. She was always on guard and ready to attack. Always had an exit strategy. Always hyper aware of her surroundings. It was all those lives and training had taught her. And if Bo was going to go all 'zen' bullshit on her, she was not going to comply. A massage was already bad enough.

"Let go of the tension and forget your training for a little while…ok?" Bo pleaded.

"Oh, and strip, massages are so much better with skin to skin contact and oil" she added with a smirk before she went to her bedroom to get a few things.

"Ugh… Why did I agree to this again?" Tamsin whined, but did as she was told while mumbling something intelligible. She took off her top, bra and jeans, and threw them on the couch. She paused a second before deciding to take off her pants too. She wanted to show the succubus she could be bold and tough even if she was going to be the one lying down, vulnerable, under the succubus' hands. Also she was proud of her body and wanted to provoke the succubus a little.

She lied down on her stomach, on a mat in the living room.

Bo came back into the room with a set of towels, oils and incense and stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Tamsin's naked form before her. She was surprised she had gone all out and was left speechless. The Valkyrie really was a beautiful creature… She had to swallow and continue her stride. She lit some incense and put some relaxing music on before kneeling by Tamsin's side. She covered her lower half with a soft towel, folding it neatly right at the sacrum, her eyes flicking to blue for an instant 'This was perhaps not a great idea.' She thought.

"Now breathe deeply…"

Tamsin sighed but followed the instruction, reluctantly.

The brunette took a moment to breathe deeply herself, before placing her hands delicately at each end of the Valkyrie's back. The very second contact was made, Tamsin shuddered. Bo's hand were so soft and warm… She wondered if she was pushing charms into her, because she felt something unsettling. This was too… good. Too intimate.

"I know I'm not exactly an expert, but I'm pretty sure you're meant to move your hands at some point" she sniggered to break this moment.

"I need to connect with you first… Let you get used to my touch, and tune in on your breathing…" She answered with a voice as smooth as silk. She took a loud breath in, then out, and somehow the Valkyrie mirrored her actions.

After a few more moments, she started caressing the blonde's back with her whole hand, a very light effleurage. She moved her hands to Tamsin's flank, taking a loose pinch of skin by her spine and rolled it my pushing her thumbs towards the flank. She repeated the movement in strips, moving up until she reached the shoulder blade. She kept a hand on her back and moved to the other side of the blonde to repeat the same step. Never breaking contact. She then rolled the skin upwards on either side of the spine using the same technique. Pushing with walking fingers, the thumbs going up steadily and gathering loose skin with her fingers.

Tamsin liked the heat generated by the friction during this move.

Once Bo covered the whole back, she turned her hand over, resting it on her back and poured some massage oil in her hand. Almond oil with a few drops of lavender and sandalwood essential oils. She rubbed her hands together gently to warm it up before spreading it onto Tamsin's back with effleurage, gradually increasing pressure of her strokes, warming up the muscles. Her hands were working in a firm, soft yet confident way while she knelt on Tamsin's side, using her bodyweight to massage, not her arm muscles.

The Valkyrie noticeably welcomed the pressure and couldn't hold back a shy moan. Her back was still so tense and full of knots. Bo pulled up then kneaded her flanks on either side before resuming the effleurage.

Once the long muscles on either side of her spine, the erecta spinae, were warmed up, the masseuse smoothly ran her thumbs on them in small circles from bottom to top, increasing pressure as she repeated the motion, keeping her hand flat on the back. After the petrissage, she braced her first and middle fingers about 2 inches apart and applied point pressure with alternating hands every inch or so up the spine, keeping her free hand on one shoulder. She smoothed over the erecta spinae with her thumbs in a straight motion before moving on to the shoulders. Her movements kept a slow yet constant rhythm as she kneaded the tough area. She applied pressure through her thumbs, then the heel of her hand, and then her knuckles in a circular motion.

"Would you like more pressure, Tamsin?" she checked in on the blonde.

"Mhmm…" was all she could answer.

Still using her bodyweight rather than strength, she leaned over Tamsin some more to give her the right amount of pressure. She continued kneading deeper, removing toxins and knots. She pushed some of her charms directly on them to make it easier and more enjoyable for the Valkyrie who was still moaning a bit every now and then. She had never touched such a tense back. Or such a soft back… she lost track of her thoughts and ended up caressing her back lightly rather than massage it. The succubus was marvelling at the woman in front of her. She traced the shape the well-defined shoulder blades and where the wings would come out with her fingers, fascinated. She followed the curve of the spine down to the sacrum and suddenly woke up from her gawking. Re-applying pressure on the muscles, always avoiding the bones. She kneaded the bottom of her back briefly before working her way back up to the Valkyrie's shoulders. The succubus was so good with her hands…

Hearing Tamsin moan turned out to be much more challenging than she expected. She closed her eyes and focused on the task at hand. She worked on one shoulder at a time. When she found a particularly tough spot she covered her thumb with the boney part of her other wrist and pressed on it, in small circles. She applied more pressure than she ever had with anyone else before. The Valkyrie sure was a tough girl, and she liked it hard. She kneaded the top of the shoulder with motions towards the neck and then repeated the same on the other shoulder.

She circled the neck, kneading the muscles from the base of the neck to the base of the skull. Using her thumb and first finger about two inches apart, she applied some pressure up the neck, then down into the trapezius.

She then moved so she was kneeling in front of the blonde, again never breaking contact with her back. She bent down with her hands on top of Tamsin's shoulders so her forearms were practically on or parallel to the ground, and did some shiatsu move. Applying pressure with her hands, alternating either side, powering her movement by rotating her own back a bit and extending her arms, like a cat.

Tamsin was on cloud nine. She had never felt this before. She never received that kind of attention.

She looked up to see the succubus in front of her and was met with a clear view of her generous cleavage as the she was bending down. She'd be lying if she said she didn't appreciate the proximity of her breast.

Bo raised herself a bit a placed her hands orthogonally on top of Tamsin's shoulders.

"Breathe in" – Tamsin took a deep breath in "- breathe out". On the outbreath, she glided her hands down her back to the sacrum by simply leaning over her. She applied pressure directly on the sacrum with a flat hand before crawling her way back up slowly, pausing at each step her hands took to apply some pressure for a second or two. She repeated this a few times. Every time, her breast would end up slightly pressing on the back of Tamsin's head and the two faes were acutely aware of how close they were.

Tamsin couldn't help but think about turning around and pulling Bo down into a kiss. She wanted to have Bo's skilled hands roam all over her body… 'Shit. Stop this. This is just a simple massage – no more' Tamsin scolded herself for getting lost in that fantasy. The succubus had stopped moving above her and she started panicking. Maybe the succubus noticed her aura now that she had let go of her control?

Bo had indeed felt Tamsin's aura burning hotter and it affected her succubus within. She needed to stop for a second and collect herself. She moved back around the Valkyrie and hesitated before asking if she could straddle her to continue. She didn't need to straddle her, she could have had one knee on the ground on one side and a foot on the ground on the other, but she wanted the contact, and wanted to see how the Valkyrie would react… where it could lead them to…

The Valkyrie said yes a bit too eagerly and felt embarrassed. For the succubus, that answer was what she was looking for. She took her seat slowly, rolling her hips ever so slightly as she did. She thought of how naked the Norwegian Warrior was underneath that towel and decided to start orienting the massage into a different direction…

She glided her hands up over her sides, getting dangerously close to the blonde's breast, before moving to the centre of her back. She started pushing pleasure into her. Increasing intensity. The sweet sensation coursed through her and gathered lower… The Valkyrie was aware of what the succubus was up to, and she couldn't wait for things to escalate. She tried fighting it but lust was growing too strong for her mind to control her body. She raised her hips a bit, challenging Bo to take things a step further. The brunette answered that move by scratching her back, massaged with her nails instead of fingertips, which elicited a sudden moan in the Valkyrie. Bo scratched along the flanks then either side of the spine up to the shoulder and on either side on the neck. She continued drawing patterns on the pale skin underneath her as Tamsin couldn't help but arch her back and whimper. This was like sweet torture. It got worse when Bo extended her movements to her arms. Continuing the stroke over her shoulder and down to her forearms. The sensation was unlike any other. She moaned louder.

The succubus couldn't wait any longer and knew she wasn't the only one wanting this… as she continued scratching the blonde's back, she leaned down and started placing hungry kisses on the blondes back… Tamsin reacted strongly to the feel of Bo's lips on her. The feel of her tongue… She was losing her mind. She turned around under Bo, making her fall to the side with a chuckle. She locked her hand in Bo's hair and brought her in for a kiss as she pressed herself on top of her. She licked over her bottom lip begging to deepen the kiss. Bo's hands found their way around the blonde, one on her neck and the other at the bottom of her back, pulling her towards her. The towel was no longer covering Tamsin's 'decency' and the succubus' hand didn't waste much time travelling lower and grabbing her firm and soft ass. Their movements were hungry, but not rushed. They were caressing what they could eagerly, but tenderly at the same time. Tamsin's other hand was sneaking under Bo's top as they kissed each other with great longing. They had both been waiting for this to happen… ever since they first met and throughout everything they've gone through, they never managed to turn off this desire they had for each other.

Tamsin kissed along Bo's jaw and down her neck. Sucking on her pulse point. She touched the brunette's stomach, kneaded her way to her back and unclasped her black bra. She brought her hand back to the front and grabbed the succubus' breast firmly in her whole hand, squeezing. Bo pulled her hair tighter as a response, inhaling sharply. She massaged the outer side of the Valkyrie's thigh now and her thumb was getting closer and closer down the inner thigh… Tamsin braced herself for what was to come next, Bo's hand touching her where she wanted her most, but it didn't happen. Bo stopped her hand so achingly close as she felt T's wetness dripping down her thigh.

She teased her with her thumb, ghosting over Tamsin's throbbing clit. The Valkyrie bit the succubus in protest and pinched her nipple, hard. Bo appreciated the punishment for prolonging this… and rewarded Tamsin with what she wanted. She was a wet mess. Bo's middle finger rubbed her clit while the first and third worked over the outer lips.

The Valkyrie had stopped her movements and fully focused on Bo's hand stimulating her. She was on her knees over the succubus with her legs spread apart. The brunette moved her head higher and caught one of her nipple in her mouth. At the same time she inserted two fingers inside of her and pressed on her clit with her thumb. She moved her fingers in and out and sucked her breast with the same rhythm. Tamsin was just trying to hold herself up with both of her hands on the floor on either side of Bo's head. She bit her nipple when she added a third finger, then licked it softly. Hearing Tamsin panting and feeling how wet she was made her lose control. Her eyes burned a bright blue and she moved to capture Tamsin's lips in a heated kiss. She couldn't help but feed from the blonde as she felt the walls around her fingers tightening. She rubbed her clit in circle and continued to thrust inside Tamsin until she rose to hear peak, almost screaming Bo's name. At that moment the succubus fed on the powerful fae… and it was the best chi she'd ever tasted.

Feeling the pull of Bo's feeding tug at her core only brought her higher and her arms trembled. She collapsed onto Bo once the feed ended. She was lying naked on top of Bo, both of them recuperating from this insane high. Bo held Tamsin in her arms after extracting her fingers from her. This moment was affectionate. Bo caressing Tamsin's back lightly, closing her eyes. She never wanted to forget the taste of the blonde.


End file.
